galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 10
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> PERRYTON 1st Planet, Paul Luyten System 4510 LY to Earth ________________________________________ Limbur came into the dorm right after lunch with a big smile on his broad face. We had learned to eat fast and use the remaining time to polish boots, do small repairs on uniforms or equipment or to catch up on some required reading." I have awesome news guys!" Narth floated above the floor, his legs folded underneath him and his arms tugged into the sleeves of his robe. A book floated before him. Olia as always fussed with her hair (if it wasn't her nails) and used a sickly sweet smelling product she liberally sprayed in her, this time blue dyed hair. Galmy and Wintsun played chess and Owar slept as usual. I had my all terrain boots on the table and tried to mend a tear. A razor branch sliced the tough material almost to my toes yesterday during an orientation exercise in the jungle. Everyone, except Owar turned their attention to Limbur and Wintsun said:" They serving extra pizza and you managed to score extra pies from the KayPee-bot?" "Not that this would be a bad thing, but I got bigger news!" Galmy rolled her huge and quite beautiful eyes to the ceiling:" Maybe it would be best you simply tell us the news. Otherwise we all keep guessing through the entire menu!" Limbur seemed a bit annoyed:" It has nothing to do with food. Rumor has it we get the weekend off! They are going to fly us to Perryton for some R and R!" Wintsun made a skeptical face:" Why would you know about such a rumor and no one else?" "Because I happen to be friends with the Supply Sergeant and he told me there are no food services scheduled for Friday Saturday and Sunday and he said that means we get a weekend off and Friday is tomorrow!" Owar who still appeared to be in deep sleep said." Or it means they send us deep in the Jungle and have us find our own food!" Limbur frowned at Owar and said:" You going to owe me a drink and a Pizza when we're on Perryton for doubting my sources!" "And you owe me an Energy bar when we stumble around in the swamps and I say, I told you so." "Deal!" It turned out Limbur was right. Because just then the PA system came on and Commander Letsgo's voice announced:" Listen up everyone. This is your 6th month and today your basic training is officially over and all of the remaining Cadets have met the study and test requirements for this period. On Monday the second half of your first Academy year begins. To show you that performance and diligence brings rewards, all of you will be flown to the neighbor system and get some R and R at Planet Perryton until Sunday night." We could hear the joyous cheers of the other cadets and Limbur smiled triumphantly at each of us." Told you so!" I put the boot down and wondered what Perryton would be like. Narth heard my thoughts and answered. I had gotten so used to him knowing my thoughts that I expected him to say something and he sure did. Narth not only could read minds he seemed to have memorized the entire Encyclopedia Galactica. "Perryton is a garden world colonized over 700 years ago. Famous for its moderate climate and natural grown food products. Perryton is also located near eight major Navy bases and installations and the planet makes most of its income by providing recreation facilities to off duty navy personnel." Narth turned his head to me and added:" I haven't memorized the entire Encyclopedia Galactica yet, but I am making progress. Since that information data base is constantly growing and updated it is impossible to completely absorb all information since it does not contain all information." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and I muttered:" I had to ask!" ________________________________________ Jones Port on Perryton was a big city with over 6,000,000 inhabitants. The town was picturesque located at the bottom of a massive mountain range at the shores of a turquoise ocean. The dominant architecture style was Retro Fundamentalism with buildings made of local materials, mostly stone facades of gray granite and old fashioned square windows. Retro fundamentalism was void of frills, statues or integrated art. The buildings had straight lines and angles. The tallest building was only about 20 stories tall. No slide way bridges cluttered the skyline like they did in many other cities. Only a few buildings where clearly not of human design, like the Saresii Meditation Temple or the Wurgus Trade Center. The streets between the buildings had tree lined slide ways with various speed lanes. The star port was located on the other side of the mountains and connected via tunnels and not visible from the town. Commander Letsgo briefed us to stay together in small groups and not to get in fights with Marines or United Stars Army personnel. The Quarter master transferred our first pay since we joined. I was pleasantly surprised to see $12000 credits .I knew a cadet was making 1500 a month. This was quite some money, especially for me. Olia however was quite displeased and complained that this was barely enough for a few decent shoes and a new outfit and she wanted to go to a bank terminal to get more money. For the first time we all wore our Dress uniforms. Navy black with large white bands on the sleeves, indicating to everyone we were just green first year cadets and not real officers. Except Narth who was exempt from regular Navy Dress code. He wore a black robe with a white stripe on his long sleeves. I knew him well enough now to notice even he was in better mood than usual despite the mask. And as usual I was never sure if he actually spoke to me or if I heard his voice in my mind directly." It pleases me that you are able to detect my mood. Having any kind of mood is still new to me and I am very pleased that our friendship developed in such a way that you can detect it." The star port was a busy class B port. As we landed I watched in awe as towering Octo-bots, some over 1000 meters tall, serviced space ships, swarms of cargo drones lifting containers and freight in dazzling speeds through the air. I wished I could have lingered and watched some more. Few things fascinated me more than watching spaceport activity but our transport had touched down and the platform we landed on lowered the ship below the surface. Moments later we debarked and rode a slide-way to the terminal. A security checkpoint manned by a robot and a local uniformed officer checked our Citizen ID and allowed us access. The terminal was as busy as the star port itself. Beings from all over the galaxy moved in any conceivable direction, robots of every design carried out errands, vended food, drinks and services. One side of the terminal had the usual chain stores and restaurants one could find in any mall or star port: Mc Donald's, Arthur's Swine and Dine, Harold's Mercantile, Seven Eleven, Pizza House, Wuerg Exotics and Hoechst Drug and Pharmacy. And there where uniforms everywhere! The white and blue of Medical, Marines in deep blue, Orbital Attack Infantry in green and officers and non commissioned personnel in Navy black. A group of marines plowed through the crowds as if they owned the place. There was no one stupid enough to challenge them either. Two enlisted Navy Space men joined a line before a Tattoo parlor. A dozen army cadets proudly displaying their OAI patches held a noisy eating contest at Swine and Dine. "What a zoo!" Owar remarked, with a disapproving tone in his voice. "I am sure you can still catch the transport back to Camp Idyllic." Wintsun suggested with a crocked smile. Owar spread his arms." I was just saying, look at all that!" "What's wrong with it?" Galmy wanted to know." I am starving for civilization and action. I think I could party around the clock!" Owar stretched his arms." I am going over there to the Holiday Inn, get me a room and sleep till Sunday. That's what I am going to do!" "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yep!" Sure enough he went straight to the guest counter and asked the attending robot for a room and two minutes later he held a key card, glanced at it and said:" I am in room 453. Would you guys mind checking on me before you leave?" As it was his habit, Limbur scratched his bald head." Sure we will. I think his idea isn't all that bad, but I first need to find me the best All you can eat buffet in town." With one friend left we boarded a maglev train that connected the Star Port with Jones Port the capital city of the planet. The ride only took a few minutes. We left the train at the down town stop and emerged on shopping and amusement area, just as busy as the star port. After quizzing an info bot we found our way to the water front and a sea food-all you can eat restaurant. The prices where astronomic but Limbur insisted on inviting us all. To my utter delight I found Tyranno Fin Steak on the menu. It was not as good as I remembered it but I still enjoyed a taste of home so far away. I also tried the local fish and it wasn't bad at all. Narth passed small morsels under his hood. He never really ate. He just sampled foods. I asked him:" Do Narth eat? I mean consume food the way humans do?" "We once did, but we found the process of consuming solid foods and passing waste products very inefficient and quite disgusting. I am trying to learn more about the way humans and other beings live so I sample small amounts to analyze them. I must say we Narth lost a lot in the process. I learned from you that eating is much more than nourishment but a social event. Associated with flavors and textures it provides pleasure. Experience pleasure is probably the greatest loss" I watched him putting little green vegetable balls under his hood. A bowl of these swimming in an oily substance stood on every table. I never had seen them so I had no idea what it was. Wintsun shook his head."I have never heard of anyone stick three Torch-berries at once in their mouth. Normally a drop of the oil is enough to spice up an entire meal. Those are hot enough to make a Nul-Nul scream and he pops them like cherries!" Narth whispered in a strange voice." I believe I just experience pain! It is not very pleasant…fascinating!" After a long meal we finally left the restaurant and lingered for a little while at the beach walk watching waves roll in. Galmy spoke very little and she looked quite lovely tonight, she wore make up that enhanced her big eyes and her long black hair had a precious shine." I thought Limbur would ever stop eating!" She put her hand over her lips and giggled. Limbur laughed." I noticed the worried glances of the server too!" Olia padded her belly." I ate like a pig as well. I had no idea I could eat that much!" "Wonders never cease!" I said looking at Galmy." I had no idea you actually could smile!" She blushed and it was especially noticeable on her usually snow white skin. "I am not used to express my emotions openly as humans do." "I thought Maltyrs are human." "We have human characteristics. Two hands, five fingers, stereo vision and all that. I am sure Maltyrs and all the other humanoid species have some common ancestry, but we are not human. Expressing emotions openly is something we don't like to do. It is part of our religious believes." "I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or diminish your culture. I was merely expressing my delight to see you smile." "I know Eric. I am not offended." A stranger approached us and he bowed deeply before Narth." Are you the Dark One? Have you finally come back? I am here to serve you!" Narth moved a step back." No I am not! Human why do you worship this ancient evil and how do you know about it?" There was something going on I didn't understand. The man was human and appeared to be at least 200 years old. He still seemed quite vital. His skin was wrinkled and his hair was thin and gray with a hint of sulfur yellow. He wore a black garment not unlike the robe Narth wore, but without a hood and with a white skull like symbol on his chest. The man's face first showed disappointment then anger and then it changed to a clear expression of disdain." Everyone should know about the Dark One! Everyone should worship him and pray for his return!" With a sudden urgency he made a sharp turn and walked away, not quite running but with considerable speed and disappeared in the crowds. "What was this all about?" wanted Olia to know. Narth as always was completely shrouded, but I could feel he was disturbed by this event. He finally spoke" About a million of your years ago an evil dark force came to this galaxy from somewhere far beyond, perhaps even from another reality or universe. This force headed by an avatar of evil and death itself and it spread into this galaxy, devouring the most advanced civilizations that existed for millennia just as easy as it destroyed the most primitive ones it came across. No other motivation than destruction and death seemed its purpose. There was one vastly advanced civilization ruling most of this galaxy back then and they tried to stand against the Dark Ones in a war unlike any other before or since. This civilization today is just ruins and artifacts. The Celtest are gone, nothing but legends and broken objects can be found of their civilization that once ruled this galaxy!" I gasped at this:" We learned in school no one knew why or how the Celtest disappeared and you know?" Wintsun nodded." It's one of those great mysteries." Limbur, as usually scratched his head:" But if the Celtest lost and those Dark Ones won. Why aren't they still around or why has no one found any artifacts left by them?" Narth made a sound that sounded almost like a human sigh:" We do not know what happened to the Dark Ones. Only the Narth Supreme, guardian of the Deep Vault might know. It is said that the Deep Vault holds artifacts of the Dark Ones." Galmy blinked:" I would dismiss this as legend and fairytale if it wasn't Narth who told us this. What are the Dark Ones?" Narth didn't answer at first but then he said:" There are no human concepts I know that would express it correctly, but perhaps God or Demon would be somewhat accurate. I am very old compared to you, but I have not been alive when the Dark Ones where here. I never seen a Dark One and the Supreme has not found it necessary to share his memory with me!" "Did this Dark One also attack Narth?" "The Celtest did ask others to fight with them and founded the first Galactic Council. The Saresii back then pledged their support and received much of their technological advancements from the Celtest and so did the Nul-Nul. Narth did not want to be involved and this is why we decided to hide our home from all sight. Our Observers some millennia later and found the Celtest to be completely destroyed. The Saresii lost every one of their colonies, only their home world was spared. The Nul-Nul had been punished and all their colonies where gone, their technology completely destroyed living in Stone Age conditions on their home world. A once lush and green world now mostly radiated waste land. Many other civilizations once thriving and now completely forgotten because they where utterly vanquished." We listened to Narth with open mouths. What he told us there, where answers to many of the biggest mysteries of galactic history. I wondered if the Narth knew about other mysteries as well, like the Y'All and the Piostla, about the Guardian and the 200 Mentors." "No Eric we do not have all the answers and much of what we know is based on second hand accounts. Narth Supreme and the Eternal Tribune see a connection between the Y'All and the Dark Ones, but no concrete information or observation can substantiate this." Wintsun stared into the direction where the old man disappeared." I wonder how he knew about it. He didn't look like a Narth." "I was able to see only his surface thoughts, without violating the Psionic Directive I could do no more. From this I gathered he was a religious person belonging to a sect that worships the Dark Ones" "I saw a public GalNet terminal not far back." Olia said pointing towards the row of stores." Maybe we can find out more there." Galmy tipped at her temple." No need. I am a Data head. I can access GalNet from anywhere within Union Space." She folded back the sleeve of her flimsy blouse and a GalNet Control interface suddenly appeared shimmering through her skin." She pushed the controls and a field screen appeared before her."Normally I access GalNet via Retina control but I had this projector put a short while ago. It does come in handy when I want to share information." Wintsun was impressed."That stuff is so incredibly expensive. I heard a full Data head Implant with transdim receiver is about a Million Creds." Galmy shrugged." That's not all that much money, besides I got a good price since I took the SI Silver Complete Package." The energy field screen displayed the GalNet Search page and then switched to a site named: "Church of the Dark One" It was, as we scanned through the documents and info blips just relative small religious and quite legal church association. They based their religion on ancient documents their founding leader had found in a Saresii Archive. The declared goal of the church was to prepare for the second coming of these Dark Ones. , described as an all powerful God." Limbur snorted with contempt." Nothing new here, just the usual religious crap of a Gods second coming, I bet there are millions of these and all claim their Deity is the one true god and the one that is coming back. None ever did!" Galmy was not so convinced." But Narth told you that this one did come at least once and it did defeat the Celtest and all the others. Since we have no idea why they left, they could come back. The Y' All come back every 5000 years just for example." Narth pointed at the skull like symbol." And this church seems to have more information than most others. This symbol is quite accurate." Limbur bunched his fists. "Then let's find that goon and ask him a few questions. " "About what?" Wintsun wanted to know." Praying or worshipping gods is not illegal and what is it our business?" I shrugged."You are right of course, I just have this feeling we would miss out on something. No I didn't put that right, I just think there might be more to it than just another sect." "Hate to be the one but you are hanging out with Narth and to him everything is strange. It was just a goon who has the same fashion sense as Narth!" Wintsun said." Let's check out that Data head Shop we passed. I want something like Galmy. Maybe they have an economy model I can afford!" We turned direction and headed back, but I could not shake the feeling we should have followed that man. Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006